The Shadow of Life
by Ohno-Winter
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. But trust me, this is good! Armina's (O.C) life has been torn apart by Voldemort, and she's finding solace at Hogwarts, or is she? 6th year fic. R/R please! I'm desperate!! *is down on her knees*
1. Prologue: A Midsummer's Nightmare

*~The Shadow of Life~*  
*~Lora and Winter~*  
  
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, and she seems pretty normal. Her life's been torn apart by Voldemort, and now she's starting over... or is she? There's something dark following her, and it's taking effect on the others as well. Takes place during the sixth year. H/G, R/OC, Hr/?  
  
A.N: Winter: I'm horrible at summaries... But I hope you like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Armina Aperowd. The rest belong to J.K Rowling... I'm just borrowing them for a short time...   
  
  
~**~**~*~*  
  
~*Prologue*~  
*~A Midsummers Nightmare~*  
  
  
Armina Aperowd was your slightly beyond average girl. She was tall, rather beautiful, smart, and more. Armina attended Durmstrong, where she had just finished her fifth year, and was on her way to begin her sixth. Life was going rather well for her. She studied a lot, and she wasn't really intereseted in boys. In fact, she basically bombed when it came to the subject of the opposite sex. But she excelled where it counted. Life was, in a sense, perfect for her, from her point of view... Unfortunately, one late summer night it all changed...   
  
"It's 10:00 'Mina." Natalia complained, brushing her long, dark chocolate-colored hair out of her face. "It's late. I don't want to study anymore... Can't we just go home!?"   
  
"Shhh...." Armina giggled as the librarian, Madam Grody, gave them a harsh look. "You know we have to finish these and have them to Arnoldi before August 28th. right?" Armina reminded her best friend. They were in one of the very few wizarding libararies. Actually, it looked like a normal town library from the inside. But ask Madam Grody, or Miss Grody as the muggle towns people called her, and she'd direct you to a fireplace that took you right to a magical library.   
  
"Yes... Yes..." Natalia sighed. "I am very aware." Armina smiled at her light accent. They'd known each other since they were babies, but some things were still interesting. Armina didn't have an accent because they had moved to Romania so Armina could attend Durmstrong, and also they had to keep up with her step-father's job in the Ministry.   
  
"Well..." Armina yawned. "I am almost done... Do you want to meet back here at... oh... say 1:00 tomorrow to finish up?"   
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me..." Natalia yawned as well. Both girls gathered their books and went over to Madam Grody. "Madam Grody, we're ready to check out."   
  
"Hmpf." She grunted. "Vary vell zen. Take ze floo powder and be runnin along."   
  
"Goodnight, Madam Grody." Armina smiled. Madam Grody couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"See you tomorrow then." Natalia said. "G'nite." She threw the floo powder into the fireplace. "285 West Canard Street!" And then she went through.   
  
Armina took her own floo powder. "574 Grundy Street!" She shouted, and was swept up into the fireplace and when the swirling stopped she had landed in a rather ungraceful position on her hard stone basement floor. Except for the fire, which had been kept burning down there just for her, the house was silent. Then she heard it...   
  
In the near silence she just barely heard a voice. "- shall we do it now, Massssterr?" It was a silent hiss. Like a snake.   
  
"Wait..." Said the other voice. Even through the floorboards and stone, the voice sent chills through her. It was almost as if that voice knew she was there listening, and it was opening up her mind and reading her fear drenched thoughts. She stayed very quiet, and didn't move a muscle.   
  
"What is the meaning of all this!?" She heard her step-father walk into the room, and then a loud CRASH followed his voice, it sounded like he dropped something glass. A high, wheezing cackle followed the crash.   
  
"- going on? I heard a terrible... You! Oh n-" Her mother's voice stopped just as abruptly as it had appeared.   
  
And then it was all quiet. She couldn't hear a thing that was going on, but she waited, tense. Ready to jump up there and preform curses. Then a horrible thought struck her. What if it was Death Eaters or something? Still, however, she waited, wanting so terribly to run.   
  
Finally a voice drifted down to her. "over." It said, it was the same one that sent shivers through her body. "Avada Kedavra!" He said.   
  
"NO!" Armina yelled. Even she knew that spell. A terrible noise crashed through the house, causing it to shudder, itself. A hideous green light broke through the cracks in the stone roof. "PROTECTRA!!" She yelled and a small yellow force field went up around her as her roof caved in. It collapsed exactly on top of her, breaking her field and pinning her to the ground. Her last concious memory was of Diedre, her sister, screaming, curly brown hair flying, her green eyes wide, and then it was all so quiet... 


	2. Chapter One: Hogwarts School of Witchcra...

*~The Shadow of Life~*  
*~Lora and Winter~*  
  
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, and she seems pretty normal. Her life's been torn apart by Voldemort, and now she's starting over... or is she? There's something dark following her, and it's taking effect on the others as well. Takes place during the sixth year. H/G, R/OC, Hr/?  
  
A/N: We're back! Welcome to the world of Lora Ohnolove and Winter Zorsten! Yup yup! This is our story. Winter: I tried it once but I guess it didn't work, so here's the revised, and fixed up version! I hope you enjoy!!   
  
Disclaimer: We only own Armina, Natalia, and any new characters. The rest belong to the amazing J.K *pouts* But we'd take em if we could...   
  
  
*~Chapter One~*  
*~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~*  
  
  
  
  
Armina felt herself becoming more aware. She was aware that she was lying on a soft bed, with soft sheets. She was aware of the warm sun falling on her pale skin, and she was aware of one or two blurry figures floating around her vision. She opened her eyes, and closed them, opened them, blinked them, and kept them open until they hurt. The natural light was almost blinding, but the longer she kept her eyes open the easier and less blurry it became, until finally she could see. What she saw wasn't hopeful to her. There was a man, that she easily recognized as Albus Dumbledore, mostly because she had seen him in her textbooks. With that long silver beard and hair, those sharp, concerned, but overall bright, blue eyes, hidden behind the half-moon spectacles, and that crooked nose it was impossible not to know who it was. The other lady she didn't recognize. "Am I at..."   
  
"Hogwarts? Yes, you are." Dumbeldore smiled, rather gravely actually.   
  
"And my family..." She paused, hoping he would tell her instead of she having to say it. But when he didn't go on, she finished, "Are they... dead?" She mumbled, almost knowing the answer. She attempted to sit up but her ribs felt sore.   
  
Dumbeldore looked at her with sorrow. "Yes, my dear... I'm afraid they are." Armina nodded slowly, accepting it, not really sure what to feel. She made another attempt to sit up. "Lie back. No hurry. You are still recovering." Dumbeldore said gently.   
  
"Do they know who did it?" Armina decided to cut right to it, even though she was still trying to block out the terrible green light. "Because if they don't, I did hear voices..."   
  
He lowered his eyes, and the lady wandered off towards her pantry to get something. Dumbeldore raised his brilliant eyes once more to face her, they narrowed a bit, and he looked more serious. "Armina, do you know who Lord Voldemort is?" She heard a small shatter from inside one of the closet, and then the lady whispered the "reparo" charm and she heard pieces of glass sweeping around to fix itself.   
  
"Of course." Armina replied, hearing the terrible voice, and the harsh cackle in her mind. "Is that the voice I heard?" She asked. "Was it... him? Lord Voldemort?" She asked.   
  
"Yes. I'm afraid it was." He frowned. "This isn't going to be easy, and you don't have to do this right now, later, when you feel better, but can you tell me everything that you heard or saw?"   
  
"I didn't see a thing. I was in the basement. But I did hear somethings." She hesitated, biting her lip. . "And there was a second voice too." She shuddered.   
  
Dumbeldore nodded, knowingly. "I see..." His eyes narrowed and became even more narrow, he looked deeply concerned now.   
  
"Professor... Sir... umm... what is it? Do you know who that second person was?" She leaned forward, causing a bolt of pain to shoot through her side. She sat back, but still held her gaze intently.   
  
"I have an idea of who it was." He nodded thoughtfully. "But for now I must be going." He began to walk towards the door, his cloak making a light swishing noise. "Armina, I assure you that we will take care of things." His assurance, his strong eyes, brought her some solace. "You need rest. I don't want you reliving last nights events until you have fully recovered, mentally and physically." Armina nodded. He opened the door, and hesitated for a moment. "There is another student here, who I am sure you know, or at least have heard of." He said. "If you want to talk to someone who understands I suggest you seek him out. You and he may share a house." He smiled. "He's a Gryffindor." He smiled. "Goes by the name Harry Potter." the name itself made her gasp. Dumbeldore chuckled a bit. "He's been known as the 'boy who lived'. But now you are the 'girl who lived'. I assure you the whole school is aware of your presence here." He winked and left Armina to her own thoughts.   
  
  
*~**~**~*  
  
Three Days Later....   
  
  
  
  
"I'm feeling much better, Madam Pomfrey." Armina argued. Don't you think I should get situated soon?" She pleaded with the sweet, but stern, nurse.   
  
Madam Pomfrey looked down at her with a pleasant smile. "I suppose you have healed up. And Dumbeldore has talked to you about.... things." She patted Armina's cheek. "I will have to have a word with Albus once more... but I don't see why not." She smiled and turned away, then gave a surprised gasp. "Oh! I have some more news. Harry Potter was asking to see you last night." She winked. "He insisted, but I shooed him away. Far too late anyways. Don't look so dissapointed!" She cooed, when she saw that Armina's face has slumpled slightly. "He and Ron Weasley are coming to see you." She smiled. "Harry said that he'd try to bring Ginny and Hermione. Hermione, she's the same year as you, and a prefect at that! Ginny is a year younger than you, one of the most beautiful girls ever." Madam Pomfrey then excused herself to go discuss things with Professor Dumbeldore, but not after leaving her some fresh robes and a new pair of pajamas.   
  
Armina closed her curtain and slipped out of her old pj's and pulled on her new ones. They were muggle like, and made of a soft cloth. with some moons and stars on them. Then she folded the black robes and stuffed it into a drawer with a few of her other scattered belongings. She pulled out a torn, and half burnt picture of her sister, Diedre. The man who had rescued her, Severus Snape, was a professor at the school. He had brought her back, and, knowing that she was now and orphan, had actually grabbed a the small picture from the debris. Madam Pomfrey said it was the most heart he had showed in years. Either way she was greatful to the professor, whom she had never met, for giving her one memory to hold on to. She ran her fingers over the burnt edges, and then brushed away a random tear that had fallen across her sister's face. Diedre had been one year her senior. Beautiful, dangerous, exciting, the kind of girl all the guys wanted. Armina always had to live in her shadow at Durmstrang. After all she was a great Quidditch player... But only Diedre had ever known the full extent of her little sister's powers. Only Diedre knew what she was going to be capable of. But now she's not going to be there, Armina realized, she's not-   
  
"Excuse me?" There came a voice from behind the curtain. "Armina? Are you awake?" She immediately snapped back to reality.   
  
"Should I go in and check?" Another voice asked, most definately a girl. "I am a girl, and so is she so it would be okay, right?"   
  
"Erm... maybe you should try one more time before we send Ginny in." Another voice said.   
  
"Sure..." Then there came a slight knocking sound against the wooden table outside. "Armina Aperowd? If you're awake can we come in? It's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley."   
  
Armina immediately sat up. "Oh... uh.... yes, please, come in. It's alright. Sorry about that. She stuttered. "I was thinking and I guess I started to daydream..."   
  
"Oh well we do that all the time so don't worry about it." The curtain opened slightly revealing the three Gryffindors. Harry Potter was the most recognizable. He was tall, and skinny, like all the books said. He had the brightest green eyes she had ever seen, besides Diedre's, and the darkest, and he was extremely handsome. She didn't even need to check for the scar. She knew it was THE Harry Potter. The other boy, however, was much more different. He had the brightest red hair, and the cutest freckles covering pale, white skin, he had blueish eyes that were very out of place amidst the red hair. He smiled a very handsome smile and put his hand out for Armina to shake it. She took it and then Harry's and then Ginny's. Ginny was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She was short, unlike Ron, but had the same fiery red hair, and eyes, but with fewer freckles.   
  
"Oh." Harry said, noticing the picture in her hand. "That's Diedre. She came to Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard tournament." He smiled a very sad smile. "She was a sweetie." He smiled, and for a moment his eyes glazed over and his face was very nostalgic. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said finally.   
  
"Yea." Ron chimed in. "I'm sorry too. I knew your sister and she was one of the nicest..." He trailed off seeing a few shiny tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Sorry. I think it would be best if I didn't remind you."   
  
"No." Armina smiled slightly. "That's okay. It really is. I was going to sit here all day and reminisce. But thats just not healthy." She said forcing the words out. Moving on was not at all her plan, but now... she was going to.   
  
They talked for a little more until a bell rang. Harry and Ron excused themselves quickly, but politely, saying that they had Potions with Professor Snape. For some reason they seemed to be dreading it. Ginny remained for a moment.   
  
"When will you be moving in?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Soon. I hope." Armina responded, looking over at at Madam Pomfrey who had returned shortly before the boys had left.   
  
"Oh... well there's a bed in the girl's dorm just for, if you're in our house, that is. Hermione can't wait, she's stuck with Lavender and Parvati...."   
  
"Neither can I." Armina smiled. "I want to get out of this wing... And Harry and Ron seem nice, which makes me want to meet more students."   
  
"Yea. They are the best. Though I can't say that about everyone. Anywho, it was cool meeting you." She grinned. "You're officially "The Girl who Lived." All over the school." With that Ginny went on her way.   
  
"Am I really?" She asked a few moments later when Madam Pomfrey was about to give her the news.   
  
"Well... yes dear. They have been saying that... Professor McGonagall will be stopping by. You need to be sorted into the proper house. After that you'll be given a schedule. And you'll be able to settle in. And start your year... It's already two days in, but I'm sure you'll catch up."   
  
"Sound's good to me..." Armina took one last glance at Madam Pomfrey, and peeled herself of the bed, and limped towards the window. Outside it was a beautiful late summer day. She could see a small cabin off to the side. A rather large man was surrounded by much shorter students. He was showing them, what looked like, a large turnip with little feet, and arms. Most of the students were taking a few steps back, but a few were brave enough to stand up front. Armina surveyed the nearly perfect grounds once more, then went back to her bed, where her schedule was. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She muttered to herself. "I guess it's time, huh?" 


	3. Chapter Two: Joining the Club

*~ The Shadow of Life ~*  
Ohno's Rose and Winter Zorsten  
  
Summary: I'm horrible at these. Armina's life has been torn apart by Voldemort. Now she's at Hogwarts, making friends (more or less) with Harry and friends. Her dark past is still following her though. What troubles will it bring about for Harry, Ron and the others? Read and Review to find out!!  
  
A/N: Dammit! No one's reviewing! Please PLEASE!! This isn't a bad story! At least read it, and please review!! Rose is in Disney World, and I'm sure she'll be happy when she gets back to see that at least someone is reviewing. Oh... and thank you to that one, anonymous, reviewer who read this the first time I posted it...  
  
  
  
*~Chapter Two~*  
*~Joining the Club~*  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall arrived around noon that day. She was an ascetic looking elderly woman with black hair and piercing eyes. One look and you knew she meant buisness. However, Armina realized, as her gaze fell across the pale looking teenager her eyes softened. "I am Professor McGonagall." She smiled slightly as she introduced herself. "I am the Transfiguration professor, and I am here to sort you." With her was a old, dirty wizards hat. "Now sit down child, and put this on." Armina did as she was told and sat at the edge of her bed. She slowly lowered the hat on her head.   
  
"Hmm.... Quite interesting..." The hat said. "I see loyalty, and you have been brave what with an encounter with Voldemort... perhaps Gryffindor... But... Oh what's this..." Armina felt edgy as the hat sifted through her emotions. "Ah, ambition, quite the good quality, the strive for success... quite a dark past as well... You're intelligent, yes very... Hmm..." She shifted slightly as the hat decided. "Slytherin?" The hat wondered "Maybe Gryffindor..." The name Gryffindor sounded familiar. So did Slytherin. The ones in Slytherin had been followers of Voldemort, she remembered. She wanted to be in Gryffindor though. "Oh? You do now? Well then, I guess the wise decision would be..... GRYFFINDOR!" Armina then pulled the hat off and was greeted by an appeased smile from McGonagall.   
  
"Gryffindor it is..."   
  
  
*~**~*~**~**  
  
  
  
"This is where you will be staying for the remainder of the year." Professor McGonagall said, as she pointed to a grand four poster bed with coverings and everything. She came off as a sharp, old woman, but in truth she was possibly one of the coolest teachers there. "We've managed to get a few clothes for you, and your robes and other supplies already here." They walked out to the main room. "This is the Common Room. This is where most students spend their time when they aren't in classes or in the Great Hall. The Prefects go there, and the boys dormitories are that way..." She gestured to the places, then looked down at Armina. "I doubt you will be breaking the rules very often, but I must go over them anyways. As leader of the Gryffindor House, I expect you to be well behaved at all times, if you ever need to know the differences between acceptable and unacceptable behavior, refer to Miss Granger." She pointed at a pretty, fluffy-haired girl who was sitting on a couch near a window. She must have been listening, or at least looking, because she turned a discreet shade of pink. "You must not be late to any classes, unless you have a proper excuse, because the other professors may take away points from your house, or give you detention as they see fit. Each meal is served three times a day, and I'm sure you have already at least taken a tour of the school, so you know where the Great Hall is. If not then I'm sure Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny would be glad to help you. Each night you are to return to the Gryffindor common room, and go to sleep at an appropriate time. You are NOT to be wandering around the school at night by yourself. If it is an emergency inform a teacher, or Mr. Filch, and they will instruct you, or come with you..." She went on for a few more minutes about the rules and what to do and what not to do, and trips to Hogsmeade and such. "Any questions?" She asked finally.   
  
"Um. Just one." She said. "If you need a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade signed by a parent or guardian... then... how..."   
  
She hesitated. "Why don't you see Professor Dumbeldore about it this afternoon." She suggested. "You may need to discuss a few more things as well." With that she turned and left promptly. Armina put away the two robes and such that she had. The rest were neatly folded and put away too, and her supplies were in a new bag that was sitting on top of a pretty wooden trunk. With all of that done she felt her own stomach growling. Outside it was getting darker. She turned hoping for some sort of sign that it was time for dinner.   
  
"Oh... I'm meeting Harry and Ron to go down to dinner in about five minutes. I know they would really like you to join us." Said the girl on the on the couch. "I'm Hermione Granger." She put down her book and smiled. Armina held her hand out for her to shake it and she took it and shook it lightly.   
  
"Oh cool! I've read an article in some magazine about you..." Armina said  
  
"Oh! You don't mean the one about me in Witch Weekly, do you?" She frowned. "That was all just-"   
  
"Rubbish. I know. Rita Skeeter has a habit of exaggerating the truth. She did one on the ministry once and had the guts to say that my step-dad was a death-eater, and all of this other garbage." Armina rolled her eyes slightly.   
  
  
"Oh..." Hermione's smile grew downright fiendish. "If you don't like her... then I know you'll love this. Come on." She pulled her towards the Prefect's dorm. There were two seperate portraits in a large hall. One was of a beautiful Elizabethian woman, who giggled slyly at the other portrait. The other was of a Prince who was showing off by jousting. "Unicorn Horn!" Hermione shouted, to get the lady's attention. She frowned in annoyance, then swung open.   
  
"What are we looking at?" Armina wondered aloud.   
  
"This." Hermione pulled out a jar. "Say something mean about Rita Skeeter..."   
  
"Erm... She's an awful git with horrible fashion sense and-" She stopped dead as a tackily colored beetle inside of waved it little legs almost in rage. "Umm... that beetle is staring me down..." She said hesistantly.   
  
Hermione followed her gaze then laughed. "That's because you just insulted her." She grinned devilishly. "That is Rita Skeeter."   
  
Armina stifled a laugh. "Are you serious?!" Hermione dove into the story about Rita and all her bogus articles and stuff and then how she had caught her as an unresitered Animagus and everything.   
  
"Oh! We're going to be late now!" She said abrubtly and immediately pulled on her slippers and cloak. Armina followed her out of the room, and then ran up to her own to grab her slippers. In the Common Room a few kids sat by the fire and were laughing and talking loudly, while others goofed around. Ron and Harry were waiting at the portrait hole. "  
  
"Well it's about bloody-" Ron began, and then saw Armina. "Oh. Umm. Hi!" He said a little less crankily. "Are you going to be eating with us?"   
  
"Yes she is, Ronniekins, now what is is it that you were about to say?" She asked testily.   
  
"I was about to say it was about bloody time that you got down here!" He raged. "But since you two seemed to have hit it off- a very hard thing to do with her." He gestured towards Hermione. "I figured that could have taken some time."   
  
Harry and Ron laughed, Hermione remained unamused, and Armina gave a slightly amused smile, but didn't laugh since she didn't want to offend Hermione. "Get over it you two!" Harry said, still chortling. "We'll miss dinner."   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~*  
  
  
  
"We're all divided up when we sit to eat." Ron was explaining. Hermione had her face buried in another book, and Harry was talking Quidditch with some other guy, leaving Ron and Armina to try to start some sort of conversation. He decided to explain how the four houses worked. "Over there are the Hufflepuffs." He pointed over to a table of rowdy, but still, quiet students. "They're still going through a bit of a tough time..." He lowered his voice. "You-Know-Who killed a boy named Cedric Diggory two years ago. It's still not easy." He said sadly. "Especially not for Harry. He was there and all when... He got his powers back."   
  
Armina nodded. "Yea... I read about that in the papers and stuff." She frowned slightly at her own memory of the bright green light. "Voldemort..." She muttered mostly to herself. Ron flinched for a moment. "Oh... sorry..."   
  
"Oh... no that's okay. Harry's tryin to get me to say it. It still sends chills to me whenever I think about it though..." Ron smiled kind of awkwardly, then went back to explaining the houses. He pointed out the Ravenclaws, some of who were trying to catch a quick glimpse of her. He then pointed out (and complained colorfully about) the Slytherin house. She looked over and caught one smaller guy with steely eyes watching her, he was surrounded by two larger guys. "Oh..." Ron said noticing too. "That's Draco Malfoy. I think he's pretty self-explanatory once you meet him." He said disgustedly. The other boy turned around, allowing Ron and Armina to go back to their own meals and conversation about Quidditch players, and the Quidditch World Cup and things. Hermione excused herself half-way through saying she needed to go the the library. Harry was still talking to some red-head about Quidditch. "If you're done would you like to come back up to the common room with me?" He grinned.   
  
"Of course." She smiled the the two got up, and left together, under the watchful eye of Dumbeldore, Snape, and McGonagall.   
  
"Why if it isn't my least favorite Weasel!" Came a harsh, and drawling voice from behind them when they had reached the top of a marble staircase. Ron and Armina turned to see Draco and the other two guys at the bottom. He had an ugly grin plastered to his face that reminded her of a beady-eyed rat or something.   
  
"Leave us alone Malfoy." Ron said with gritted teeth, and turned to go back to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"I was just wondering if the beautiful Miss Aperowd would rather accompany me for a walk around the halls." He leered at Armina.   
  
"No." Armina said quietly. "I generally don't like to be in the company of snakes. All venom no quality. Ya know how it is. The best thing they're good for is purses and boots for Muggles." She smiled and turned back to Ron, ignoring the cold, but furious stare of Draco.   
  
"He doesn't take rejection well, huh?" Armina joked as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"No. He takes it well. He was born with that look on his face. It's just natural for him." Ron joked back. "Oh. Toad Soup." He said to the Fat Lady who smiled at Armina approvingly as the portrait swung open. "Hey, can I see your schedule just to see what classes we have together."   
  
"Sure." Armina said as she jogged up she stairs towards and then to her bed where she grabbed the piece of parchment where her schedule was and walked back. The Common Room was pretty empty by then, and the few people that did fill it were working quietly on homework at desks and in corners. Ron was sitting in a large, plush chair by the fire, she paused for a moment and leaned against the banister to watch as the glow of the flames flickered of his face and made his fiery red hair dance like fire as well. Kind of cute, she thought. Finally she took her place next to him.   
  
He took the parchment from her and looked it over. "Hmmm... Defense Against the Dark Arts with Proffessor Lupin first, then Divination with Harry and I, next. Potions with Snape..." He made a point of looking disgusted. "Ah. Then lunch and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, after lunch. Arithmancy... that's with Hermione, NOT me. Astronomy up in the North Tower with the three of us. And Herbology with Professor Sprout last." He grinned. "We have most of our classes together. This is perfect." His grin widened.   
  
"What's perfect?" Asked Harry coming up behind them. His scar seemed to blaze in the firelight.   
  
"We have a fourth!" Ron grinned. "If she wants to be that is." he turned to Armina. "But it's no pressure. We'll understand if you don't want to..."   
  
"Want to what?" She asked looking from one grinning boy to the other.   
  
Harry pulled up his own plush chair and settled into it. "Well you see, when my dad was here He, Sirius Black, my godfather, Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and a werewolf, and Peter Pettigrew..." He looked like he was about to insert a stinging comment, but then decided against it. "They started their own little kind of group. Even though we don't really want to think of Pettigrew and all... well... we thought it would be cool if we had our own little group for the last few years here." He continued to explain, quietly, about how Lupin had been a werewolf, and how, to not make him feel like a freak, his dad, Sirus, and Pettigrew became Animagi, and each time he transformed, they would transform too, and keep him company. "So what d'ya think?" He asked finally.   
  
"It's Harry, Hermione, and me." Ron said his face still split in a grin. "We'd have to come up with nicknames too, I guess. When Mr. Potter and Sirius did it they came up with their animal names. Potter was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Lupin was Moony, and Peter was Wormtail."   
  
"Neville geez!" A girl yelled from behind them somewhere. Neville, the tall boy she had seen earlier at Madam Pomfrey's office, tripped over a rug and landed right on a girl who's toad began hop away towards a table.   
  
"Hermione was thinking Neville as a fourth... but umm... we decided against it." Ron said guiltily, looking at the girl who was now trying to use a Summoning Charm to get her toad back. Instead it would hop away and whatever was in it's place came to her. "He's just too clumsy!" Ron hissed when he saw Armina's dissaprooving look. "So... anywho, wha'd'ya say?"   
  
Armina looked at Ron, who was looking at her as if she was about to make a life altering decision. She turned to the fire, thinking it over, staring at it as if the answer was there. "It sounds fun." She smiled finally.   
  
"So that's a yes?" They both asked happily.   
  
"I s'pose." She said, as they both let up a cheer and got hushed by the rest of the people and a glare from the girl who was still trying to get her toad back.   
  
"I guess Hermione's gonna be happy about this." Ron said, still grinning, when Harry had gone off to talk to Hermione, who had entered the Common Room loaded with books and piled them all on a table in the corner. "She's probably been wanting another girl in the group instead of her and three other guys." He shrugged. "Oh. Just wait until I tell you about all of the things that-" But at that moment the buzz in the room died down as Professor McGonagall entered.   
  
"Armina." She said sternly. "Please follow me." She said, and turned towards the open portrait hole waiting. Armina looked at Ron and shrugged, then got up and to follow McGonagall.   
  
"Professor Dumbeldore would like to see you again." Armina paled a bit. "Oh. No need to worry, child. He just wants to explain a few things to you. And tell you about your situation here. Why you're here. Why you're not... well, at an orphanage right now, or at Durmstrong." They walked quietly for a while until they reached a statue of a Gargoyle. "Lickety Splitcakes." She said. The statue nodded, smiled and hopped aside. When they approached Dumbeldore's office McGonagall left her there. "Someone will take you back when you're done." She smiled slightly and walked off, leaving Armina.   
  
She raised a shaking hand to open the door when it opened itself. Dumbeldore was standing there. "Come in, come in." He smiled pleasantly. "Have one, please." He held a bowl of Every-Flavor Beans. She took one, and to her delight it was pumpkin pie flavored. She had never been in his office before, to her surprise it was quite nice, not the least bit intimidating. He had a beautiful Pheonix, he had explained her second day there, that it's tail feather's had been used in the making of Harry's wand, and also Lord Voldemort's. The two were not alone in the office this time however. There was another Professor sitting there too. He seemed nervous, and agitated. He had dark, slicked, oily hair, and pail skin. His thin lips were pressed in a harsh, straight line. His eyes weren't very welcoming, but it looked as if he was at least attempting it.   
  
"Armina Aperowd, meet Professor Severus Snape. He'll be your potions teacher." 


End file.
